


The Aftermath

by KyleFanfics



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Demonic Guardians, Bill is alive, Help, How Do I Tag, Kinda Billdip, Maybe - Freeform, More later - Freeform, Other, i'm just the editor, idk what to tag, like no real relationships, mutil-universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyleFanfics/pseuds/KyleFanfics
Summary: In this Au;Demonic Guardians are rare and known as myths, since these guardians get to choose their humans, if they want to take that responsibility. Unless they are forced to take on that responsibility to a certain human by time and space. So no one else can feel, hear, or see Floppy disk unless they have one or somehow have the ability to. For example, Dipper. He has Bill for his Demonic Guardian, but he is wipes from the memories of Grunkle Stan...Right?Bill has been around with Dipper since he was young. And Bill actually stuck around Dipper, growing attached- but not admitting it. Though he went insane because of The way Gravity Falls is. Pretty much the capital of mystery and insane theories. Which of course, triggers Bill's mind to go bonkers. Not knowing of Gravity Falls presence before then because of some other force in this au.Stanley and Stanford had their adventures, and Soos still owns the shack. Stanley and Stanford just decided to come back after three years. Jisatsu (OC) already living there in one of the upstairs rooms, she to Soos letting her live there in exchange too helping out at the shack.So when the two came back, they didn't question Soos and just went with it, seeing nothing wrong with it.Okay Boom Got that done my god lmao anyway enjoy the story ps the prologe is in binary code :/ oops





	1. Prologe ( Binary Code Vr. )

**Author's Note:**

> In this Au;
> 
> Demonic Guardians are rare and known as myths, since these guardians get to choose their humans, if they want to take that responsibility. Unless they are forced to take on that responsibility to a certain human by time and space. So no one else can feel, hear, or see Floppy disk unless they have one or somehow have the ability to. For example, Dipper. He has Bill for his Demonic Guardian, but he is wipes from the memories of Grunkle Stan...Right?
> 
> Bill has been around with Dipper since he was young. And Bill actually stuck around Dipper, growing attached- but not admitting it. Though he went insane because of The way Gravity Falls is. Pretty much the capital of mystery and insane theories. Which of course, triggers Bill's mind to go bonkers. Not knowing of Gravity Falls presence before then because of some other force in this au.
> 
> Stanley and Stanford had their adventures, and Soos still owns the shack. Stanley and Stanford just decided to come back after three years. Jisatsu (OC) already living there in one of the upstairs rooms, she to Soos letting her live there in exchange too helping out at the shack.  
> So when the two came back, they didn't question Soos and just went with it, seeing nothing wrong with it. 
> 
> Okay Boom Got that done my god lmao anyway enjoy the story ps the prologe is in binary code :/ oops

0100000100100000011011100110010101110111001000000111011101101111011100100110110001100100001011100010811100010111001110111011010000110010101110010011001010010000001100001001000000110010001100101011011010110111101101110001011000010000001110010011001010111000001110010011001010111001101100101011011100111010001101001011011100110011100100000011101000110100001100101001000000111001101111001011011010110001001101111011011000010000001101111011001100010000001110100011010000110010100100000011010010110110001101100011101010110110101101001011011100110000101110100011010010010000001100101011100110110001101100001011100000110010101110011001000000111010001101000011001010010000001101101011010010110111001100100001000000110111101100110001000000110111101101110011001010010011000100011001100000011001100111001001110110111001100100000011000100111001001100001011010010110111000101110001000000101010001101000011001010010000001100111011011110110110001100100011001010110111000100000011001100110100101100111011101010111001001100101001000000111001101101000011000010110110001101100001000000110010001100101011011100111100100100000011011110110011000100000011101000110100001100101001000000111001001100101011100110111000001101111011011100111001101101001011000100110100101101100011010010111010001111001001000000110100101110100001000000110100001100001011100110010000001101111011001100010000001101111011011100110010100100000011110010110111101110101011011100110011100100000011010000110010101110010011011110010111000100000010101000110100001101001011100110010000001101001011100110010000001110100011010000110010100100000011100110111010001101111011100100111100100101100001000000110111101100110001000000111001101100001011010010110010000100000011100000111001001101111011100000110100001100101011000110111100100101110


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shone brightly through the white sheep amongst the bright blue canvas above.  
Sitting on a rocky and uneasy bus, were Dipper and Mabel. Accompanied by the Demon Guardian of a blue square, Floppy Disk, floating beside a now late teens Mabel, who stared out the window in awe. Her deep brunette hair tied up into a high ponytail out of her face. Her deep chocolate brown eyes observed the thick woods they passed. Dipper reading whatever book he was working on currently. Mabel didn't pay much attention. 

Finally, the bus came to a screeching halt, which causes Floppy Disk to fly into the seat in front of the twins.

Dipper looks at Floppy Disk before tightening his grip on his backpack that rested on his back, his other hand holding his book. 

Looking away, Dipper couldn't help but feel a bit...empty…since Bill was his guardian, that hated him. But Dipper still somehow felt...safe...with Bill. They argued a lot, he has to admit. Especially when Bill had...gone especially insane...during their last time in Gravity Falls.

When the doors of the bus opened, Dipper could hear the voice of the driver ring in his ears “Gravity Falls!”

Standing up, Dipper headed down the aisle to the front, pulling his blue and white hat down to his face as Mabel gives her farewell to the stranger that drives the bus. 

The bus driving off to who knows where Mabel smiled brightly as she looks across the street. A smiling Grunkle Ford greeting them. 

Mabel's heart sunk a bit, seeing no Grunkle Stan, but she pushed that aside. She ran across the street, backpack strapped to her back and both of her duffel bags hanging from her shoulders. Floppy disk and Dipper trailing behind her as she grips Grunkle Ford in a hug, exclaiming “I'm so happy to see you!” With a bright smile on her face, Grunkle Ford ruffles Mabel’s tied up hair, saying “You have grown too much for your own good, Mabel…” a soft smile across his pale lips. 

Mabel finally pulled away, Dipper now beside her as he smiles a bit, saying “Hey, Stanford.”

Stifling a slightly awkward chuckle, obviously getting used to these new names and family. “Dipper, call me Grunkle Ford! You don't have to be so formal.” smiling, Mabel would punch Dipper in the arm lightly as she laughs. Floppy Disk staring as he looks to Stanford, saying to Mabel and Dipper “I can see that he is not used to this family stuff. Having grandchildren like you two.” 

Stanford looked straight at Floppy Disk, his face growing cold expressed as he said: “Who's this guardian again?” 

“You don't remember? This is Floppy!!! He was the one that helped calm down Bill when he-” Dipper covers Mabel's mouth with his hand before she could go on.

Suddenly getting agitated as he says through gritted teeth “We have passed that, Mabel.”  
Pausing for a moment, Mabel only licks Dippers hand, causing him to recoil his hand away in disgust, whipping it against his jeans as he glares at a giggling Mabel.

Mabel jumps when she hears the yelling of a deep, but familiar voice “MABEL!”.  
Turning around, her high brunette ponytail swaying behind her. Her deep chocolate eyes light up as she sees Grenda and Candy running side by side down the side of the long road.

Behind them, A black haired, pale, tall female, being pulled by Grenda. Besides the unknown female..was a male running beside her. 

Dipper wondered of who they were, but he ignored it at the moment as Mabel runs to the two friends, hugging them tightly. 

The unknown female slows to a halt, and steps to the side. Her arm free of Grenda's tight grip. 

Being far enough away from everyone, the female looked at the trio, her lips moving as what Dipper assumed, she was talking with the male next to her. Who had a black mask over his nose, mouth, and chin. 

Dipper was curious about who the two of them were, furrowing his eyebrows. Taking the hint, Grenda pointed to the pale black haired female.  
“This is Jisatsu! She moved here not long after y'all left!” She said, answering Dipper’s thoughts. Mabel, smiling brightly, spoke with the unknown female for a few moments before going back to Candy and Grenda.

Dipper just stared at the blonde male who stood beside Jisatsu silently.  
‘Who is that…?’ Dipper thought, bemused. ‘Why didn't Grenda mention him…?’ ‘Wait...Maybe he is...a Guardian demon…?’ Dipper looks back at Floppy Disk, who was looking at the unknown male, his one eye wide.

‘What…?’

They all stood there for a while, Mabel talking with Grenda and Candy. After a moment of talking, Mabel looks to Grunkle Ford, saying “Could I stay the night with Candy and Grenda at one of their houses? Pleeaassseee…”

Stanford chuckled., “Sure, just make sure you have a way back to the Mystery Shack. I'll be working there tomorrow, so I won't be able to pick you up or anything,”

Nodding, Mabel grinned to Candy and Grenda, before looking to Dipper, exclaiming “I'll see you in the morning, bro!”

Watching the trio run off, Floppy disk follows after Mabel, Dipper standing there with Stanford, the black haired female- Jisatsu… and the blonde male. 

Stanford finally nodded, looking to Jisatsu and the male, saying  
“Jisatsu, you can head back if you want to. Tomorrow is Sunday, so you'll have to wake up early and help at the mystery shack for half the day.”

Nodding, Jisatsu glanced at the blonde next to her before they both turned around and walked down the side of the road. 

Could Stanford not see him also…?

Looking over to Stanford, who watched Jisatsu and the male for a moment, until they took a turn behind the woods. Stanford would wait for a moment, before looking back to Dipper, saying  
“You can see him too, Dipper. Right?” Dipper's deep chocolate brown eyes widened a bit, but he nodded, silently. 

Looking back down the road, the area Jisatsu and the male turned from, Stanford would stare for a moment, before saying

“I think I know who that might be…”

“Who?”  
Dipper asked, leaning forward a bit, curious of what Stanford is implying.

“...Bill…”  
Stanford said, in an almost low growl. 

Dipper jumped a bit. Looking down the road also, his heart pounding against his chest. 

Could it be…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter One
> 
> Dun Dun Dunnnnn


End file.
